tangled up in me
by strange-little-rebel
Summary: community service is usually a drag, but not for danny and sam, who have to help out a celebrity...guess who?


Tangled up in you

disclaimer:I don't own Danny phantom, never have, never will. :(

my first fanfic, plz be nice, I hope you all like it :)

* * *

sam absent mindedly sat in class as her teacher talked on and on about community service day. she was ready for it to end. luckily for her, danny was her partner for the day to help backstage at a studio for some band or singer or something. on the one hand she got to spend the whole day with danny, no interruptions, but on the other, she had to work for some celebrity who have some reputations about treating normal people like crap. she was happy danny was gonna be there, so that's one thing to look forward to. 

"what famous celebrity do we have to help out?" danny asked getting on the bus and sitting next to sam, the bus was gonna drop them off somewhere. "I don't know." she awnsered. "how does helping a celebrity count as community service?" there friend tucker asked sitting behind them. "who cares, it beats going to the dump." danny saidback, tucker sighed, he and someone else was going to amity park's dump to sort out some recycleables.

"here's our stop." sam said as the bus stopped infront of a recording studio. "we only have to do three things and we could be done by lunch time and then have the whole day off." danny said happily as he got off the bus after sam. then the bus sped off.

_soo smart! soo cute! soo getting ahead of myself! _sam thought as the went inside and checked in. "first we just move these boxes down the hall, which won't be a problem because, how many boxes could there be?" sam asked opening the door to a room filled with boxes and more boxes. "aw crap." she sighed and picked up a box. "I am the box ghost!" an annoying voice said as all the boxes flew to the celing and crashed down on danny and sam. "get lost!" sam said to him as danny went ghost and kicked his butt. "you shall get lost in this box of...bubble type of wrap!" he said as he flew away with a "beware!" to leave them with.

"did he say bubble wrap?" danny said changing back and helping sam out of under the boxes. "I hope not, I'm not gonna move 1200 boxes of bubble wrap." sam sighed.

"I can't belive I'm moving 1200 boxes of bubble wrap." she sighed to her self, a few more things and they'd be done."you both have been so copoerative with the boxes, you two can have the rest of the day off." the lady at the front desk said to them. "but you have to stay in the building." she called to them as they walked down the hall.

"what do you wanna do?" sam asked him. he broke out into a smile. and he eyed the empty room of boxes of bubble wrap. she smirked. he nodded. she shook her head. her eyes were wide. "you know you want to." he whispered to her. " tempting, but what if we get caught?" she asked him back. "we're two bored teens, what do you expect?" he laughed as he led her into the room with the boxes.

"stay here and close your eyes." he said to her a while later she felt something tighten around her. "danny, what are you doing?" she asked into the darkness. "sh, almost done...pass that around." he said handing her somthing bubbly. she did what she was told untill he said no more. "open them." she did and the lights were on and she couldn't find danny. "where are you?" "behind you." he awnsered. they were back to back covered in bubble wrap so the couldn't move but they were luaghing. then someone opened the door.

"so that's what happens to the bubble wrap when I can't find it." said a girl with dark brown hair. "I was looking for you two, since you have worked so 'hard' today, you can watch me reord some songs if you want." she said. danny was stunned. "your'e skye sweetnam! you rock." he said. "sure we'd love to watch you." sam said to her, she's not a big pop fan but she did like the lyrics to her songs.

_you wanna know more, more more about me, __I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine, I'm the girl that honking at you, cuz I left late again, _

_hey,_

_hey_

_hey, can't you see I want you by the way I push you away? yea. don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting, yea..._

_hey,_

_hey_

_hey,_

_get tangled up in me._

the studio producers stared at danny and sam oddly then they helped them un-wrap themselves.

_you think that you know me,(tangled up in you)you think that I'm only, (tangled up in you)everything I do, only to get tangled up in you! _

_you __wanna know more, more more about me? _

_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet..._

what was weird was that danny could not stop staring at sam throuogh out the whole song. it reminded him of her so much!

_hey!_

_hey! hey!_

_don't you See I want ya by the way I take you away, yea! _

_don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting..._

Sam noticed danny's staring and blushed slightly. they started doing alittle dance to the song,

_hey!_

_hey!_

_hey!_

_get tangled up in me!_

the producers and danny and sam all clapped and cheered, then skye was like "so are you two together or something?" the two blushed wildly.

"um, not exactly." danny said quietly. "hey, you wanna go see a movie tonight?" he asked quickly while blushing furiously. "I'd really like that" replied sam happily.

* * *

ok, so how was it? good? please review, but no flames. 


End file.
